As Normal As It Ever Gets Around Here
by SouChouChou
Summary: Jackson takes some fashion advice from Holt with disastrous results, Deuce is prancing around without his sunglasses on and avoiding Cleo, Scarah isn't talking to Invisi Billy; telepathically or otherwise, Draculaura is on a carpe diem kick, and Manny is fanging out with the Werecats Sisters? Is there ever a normal day at Monster High?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Monster High fanfiction in a while. I've been working on this on and off for a few months now. There is no definite plot to this story, I wanted it to kind of be in a 'webisode' format where there are different stories going on with each character and they all kind of interact with one another. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Deuce**

If there ever was a normal day at Monster High, this certainly wasn't it.

Deuce heard the gasps and giggles of his fellow hallway-dwellers before he saw Jackson. When his eyes found the normie he just shook his head and sighed. Clawd and Heath who were by his side followed his gaze and simultaneously broke into howls of laughter. Heath was shrieking so hard over his cousin's new look that little rockets of fire shot out of his nose.

Jackson didn't seem to be fazed by the reactions of his peers though. The look of pure confidence never faded from his face. Or maybe it was a look of confusion because he wasn't wearing his glasses and therefore probably couldn't see a thing.

The brunet's usually flat hair was now spiked up from front to back in a typical punk style. His eyes looked like little blue dots without his glasses and he was wearing what appeared to be one of Holt's red leather jackets. He also sported a pair of ripped jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones in the middle.

Deuce noted the murmurs of the other monsters in the hallway.

"Is that normie trying to be a monster now or something?"

"Is he making fun of us?"

"What's with that nerd? That look totally doesn't suit him."

_This can only end badly, _Deuce thought.

* * *

**Earlier, Jackson/Holt**

There weren't a lot of things that could irritate Jackson. He considered himself to be quite an easy-going guy. Of course he had to be with a cousin like Heath and with all the teasing he tended to get for being the only human in an environment overrun with monsters.

The one thing that could get his bowtie in a twist though was Holt Hyde. He was obnoxious, rude, crude - the all around opposite of Jackson himself. Not to mention the guy was stealing the girl he liked.

Oh yeah, and the thing he hated the most about Holt; they shared a body.

Jackson didn't like to think about that last part too much because it always left him feeling disgusted. He hated the thought that whenever he had one of his 'blackouts' that vulgarboy with the blue skin was prancing around in his place playing his atrocious music and probably hitting on Frankie.

That was the part that got him the most. Frankie was the nicest monster girl he'd ever met. Not only that but she was also the only girl to ever actually agree to go out with him but every date they'd had so far had been ruined by him turning into a monster. Literally.

_Hey, I'm not too thrilled about the situation either, normie. _

Jackson lept off his bed in surprise, striking a lame karate pose in a poor attempt at self-defence.

"W-who said that?"

Holt's horrid laughter bounced around Jackson's head.

_Nerd, you sure are l-a-a-a-a-me! Y-E-E-A-A-A-H!_

"Could you keep it down in there?" Jackson moaned, cradling his head in both hands. "And how are you suddenly able to talk to me inside my head? You can't read my thoughts too, can you?"

_No, I can only see what you want me to. Like I'd want to anyway. Listen poindexter, I'm gonna help you land a date with Frankie Fine._

"Why? You like Frankie too."

_Frankie's one electric ghoul and all but DJ Hyde's gotta fly free! Y-E-E-A-A-A-H!_

"I told you to stop doing that. And anyway, what makes you think I want your help?"

Holt's laughter bubbled up again and it made Jackson's head throb.

_WHOO, YEAH! Jekyll, you crack me up! Do you really think you're going to get her to go out with you on your own? Frankie likes cool guys like yours truly. Why else do you think she fell for me even when she was already dating you?_

Jackson let out a sigh of defeat. Holt - no matter how much he hated the guy - had a point.

"Alright, where do I start?"

* * *

**Present, Jackson**

Jackson's swagger was lost when he collided with something. He lost his balance and staggered back a few steps. He felt his foot crash down on something glass, whatever it was shattering beneath his combat boots. He ignored it for the moment, focusing on figuring out what he had bumped into.

Not what but who. When he squinted his eyes he could just about tell by the hissing green reptiles protruding from the person's head that it was his friend, Deuce and he was covering his eyes with one of his hands.

"Deuce?" Jackson called. "What's wrong?"

"You knocked off my glasses." Deuce explained, crouching down on the floor, feeling around for said glasses.

Clawd picked something up from near Jackson's feet. "Dude, I think I found them." He held up the remains of the red sunglasses. The frame had seen better days but was still more or less in tact. It wouldn't have helped much though because the lenses that served to protect others from the dangerous rays that emerged from Deuce's eyes were now nonexistent spear for a few rouge pieces of glass that were still hanging around. "They're totally smashed."

Heath howled with laughter, his head alight with flames. "Nice going, Jackson!"

Jackson shot the blob that was Heath a scowl and looked around. Luckily it didn't look like Deuce had turned anyone to stone in the absence of his glasses.

"I'm sorry, I'm not wearing my glasses so I couldn't see where I was going." Jackson said.

Deuce was standing up straight now. His hand was no longer shielding his eyes but his eyelids were shut tight. "It's okay, this happens all the time," He smiled reassuringly which looked pretty funny with his eyes closed. "I can just call my mom and ask her to bring me some new ones. But anyway, why _are _you dressed like that?"

"To impress Frankie," Jackson grinned proudly. "Holt said she would like me more if I was cool."

Heath's laughter flared up again and so did his hair. "You? Cool? You look even dorkier now than you usually look!"

"Er, what Heath _means _to say is that you shouldn't change yourself to impress a ghoul. I'm sure Frankie will like you more if you be yourself." Deuce said and Clawd nodded in agreement.

"Easy for you to say," Jackson frowned. "You're both popular, on the casketball team and dating fearleaders! What about me? I'm just a normie." Jackson looked to the floor as he spoke the last word, making it difficult for the three boys to make it out.

"_Half_-normie," Clawd added, trying to be helpful.

"Whatever," mumbled Jackson. "The point is, the old me was a loser. I can't become a monster but I can at least dress cooler. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find Frankie before first period."

The normie tried to shove past Deuce but ended up hurting his shoulder in the process, setting Heath's whooping off again. Clawd just stared after Jackson in awe until he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Deuce**

When Jackson had gone Deuce flipped his iCoffin out of his pocket. He began to dial his mother's number with ease despite his eyelids being sealed.

"Who you calling?" Heath asked.

"My mom to bring me some new sunglasses."

Heath snatched the phone out of the gorgon's hand.

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" Deuce cried, thrashing around blindly for the stolen iCoffin.

"Let's make a bet," Heath offered, holding the black device over his head. "You have to go the rest of the day without your sunglasses and not turn anyone to stone."

"How about I turn you to stone right now?" Deuce humphed.

"Loser has to run through school wearing the fearleading uniform," Heath prompted. "and get a makeover from one of the ghouls."

"As hilarious as it would be to see you in a skirt and make-up, I think I'll pass." Deuce's hand finally found the iCoffin Heath was holding. He snatched it back and began tapping his mother's number in again.

"What if I sweeten the deal?" Heath said with a sly smile. "If you win I'll wait on you hand and foot for a whole day."

When Deuce didn't say anything for a while, Clawd spoke up.

"Dude, you're not considering it, are you?"

At first Deuce didn't answer but after a while he just shook his head with a laugh. "I can't. If my mom found out she'd cut my snakes off my head one by one. Plus I could get in trouble with the creatures. And of course the monster I'm most scared of…"

"Cleo." Clawd finished for him.

"Exactly, she'd probably mummify me and then talk my scales off for half a century about how I shouldn't have done something so stupid because we have to uphold our reputation as 'the power couple' on campus or something. Then she'd insist I owe her at least twelve pairs of shoes for all the trouble I've caused her." Deuce rolled his eyes despite them still being closed.

"I hear you, bro. Whenever I embarrass Draculaura at school she hits me with a rolled up newspaper." Clawd said with a pout.

"At least your ghoulfriend doesn't freeze you. The Heathster does _not _do well in the cold." Heath shivered for effect.

"Maybe I should call Abbey over here right now to shut you up." Clawd joked, earning a chuckle from Deuce.

Heath scowled but turned his attention back to Deuce. "Well, if Cleo's your problem then maybe we should throw something for her into our little bet. How about a signed copy of Justin Biter's new single?"

"Well, Cleo _is_ a huge Justin Biter fan…" Deuce thought aloud. "but no way you have a signed copy of his new single!"

"Yeah way!" Heath smirked. "Holt managed to get it somehow. He showed me when I went over his place one time. Something to do with one of his DJ gigs. I'm sure he won't miss it."

Deuce thought about it for a little while longer. He put out one of his hands. Heath grabbed it and they shook.

"Alright, you got a deal." The gorgon said.

"Scorchin'!" Heath sang. "And remember, if Iwin then _you _have to wear the skirt and be my slave. I'll think of something you can give me in place of the Justin Biter CD."

"Don't bother." Deuce scoffed.

"Hey Deuce, are you sure this is a good idea?" Clawd questioned, raising a bushy eyebrow.

Deuce shrugged. "When I win Heath will be my servant, I'll get something for Cleo, and we'll all get to laugh at Heath in drag. What could be better?"

"But it could be dangerous. What if you do turn somebody to stone? You yourself said you don't always know when it's going to wear off." Clawd pointed out.

Deuce waved a dismissive hand. "It'll be fine. I've had these powers since I was a kid. I can control them."

Clawd swung his head from side to side disapprovingly before turning on his heel to leave. "Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**Jackson/Frankie**

"Hey there, um- Frankie Fine?"

Frankie turned away from Draculaura and Clawdeen who she'd been having a gossip session with just moments prior. When her eyes - one green and one blue - saw Jackson they widened in surprise but quickly went back to normal. There was an awkward smile now painted on her stitched-up face. Clawdeen and Draculaura shared a similar look but they seemed to be finding it much harder not to laugh.

"Hey, Jackson!" Frankie said a little too enthusiastically. "Clawdeen, Draculaura, don't you two have a thing…?"

"Oh yes, right, a thing," Draculaura nodded. She linked arms with Clawdeen and the two began to walk in a random direction. "Was nice seeing you, Jackson. Ciao!"

Jackson gave the two a little wave as they skipped away. They didn't even wait until they were completely out of earshot to release their laughter but Jackson didn't notice.

"So, Frankie Fine-"

"Jackson, why are you dressed like that?" Frankie quipped.

"This is my new look," Jackson answered smoothly. "Do you like it?"

"Er...it's not very _you_, is it?" Frankie said with an uncomfortable grin.

"This is the new me,"

"But I liked the old you."

"You did?! But Holt said-"

"Since when do you take advice from Holt?"

Holt - who had been uncharastically quiet up until now - was back. That terrible laughter that always made Jackson's brain feel like it was going to blow was even louder than usual.

_I can't hold it in any longer, this is too funny! Whoo, Jackson! You sure are gullible!_

"What?!" Jackson screamed out loud. Frankie was watching him, confusion evident on her face.

_Hey, aren't you supposed to be the smart one here? I. Set. You. Up. I made you look dumb in front of Frankie Fine on purpose, yo. Y-E-E-A-A-A-H!_

"How could you?!"

_Because I like her, duh. Huh, gullible and slow._

"Jackson, who are you talking to?" asked Frankie, seeming concerned.

"Holt. Don't ask." Jackson said quickly before returning to his argument with the fire elemental. "I can't believe I trusted you."

_Hey, seen as you have no chance with Frankie anymore why don't you put in a good word for me? And while you're at it, why don't you get those headphones out of your bag so I can come out, hmm?_

"I've had it with you! You think you're so cool and you can do whatever you please! I'm _disgusted _that we share the same body!"

_How do you think I feel?! I wouldn't even mind being half-normie so much if you weren't such a dork!_

"At least I'm not obnoxious and self-centered!"

_At least I'm not an outcast! _

"You...you…!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Frankie cried, not really sure how to stop a feud between two people who resided in the same body.

What happened next was kind of a blur to everyone. In her urgency to calm Jackson and Holt, Frankie sprinted forward and placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder but due to her panic, the electricity deep within her rose up and leapt off her fingers and into Jackson, giving him a shock. Not such a big deal, it happened all the time. It was this exact moment though, that a boy on the other side of the hall dropped his iCoffin that had just been previously playing music through headphones. The headphones had become disconnected in the fall and the music was now blaring out for all to hear.

Music was what triggered Jackson's transformation into Holt so Frankie wasn't surprised when Jackson began changing but it was what he changed into that caused her to scream.

Jackson, baffled by Frankie's sudden outburst and everybody else in the hallway staring at him - not to mention how he was still himself even though music was playing - looked to his left. There, staring back at him with fire-colored eyes was the monster he despised more than anything - Holt Hyde. They were fused together.

Emulating Frankie's earlier reaction, both boys screamed in unison. It was a scream so earth-shattering it could've rivaled one of Cleo's.

* * *

**Toralei and The Werecat Twins**

"This school is so _boring,_" Toralei vented to her werecat sisters as the three of them aimlessly patrolled the halls of Monster High while the other students were in class. They'd already given Bloodgood the slip with their cat-like agility and cunning. The headmistress had been peering around every corner of the school with her detached head in her hands, in search of truants like themselves but she had long since returned to her office, no match for the three werecats' speed and camouflage. "Everyone gets along and wants to be friends, yuck!"

Purrsephone and Meowlody meowed in disgusted agreement.

"It's even becoming harder to annoy Cleo now. All of her gross friends just rush straight to her side." Toralei moaned with an eyeroll.

Toralei then skipped ahead of the werecat twins and began walking in reverse to face them. "I just wish there was some way we could take that little princess down!"

Just as she said this, Toralei came into contact with something hard. She let out a noise of strangled surprise then spun around to see what she'd collided with. In front of her stood a minotaur who was nearly twice her size. He was muscular and was looking down at her with folded arms. The spunky werecat wasn't at all intimidated by his appearance though.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she accused.

"Me?" The minotaur huffed. "You're the one who was walking backwards!"

"Yeah well, you could actually see where you were going and you still bumped into me! Are you blind or just stupid?" Toralei retorted.

Purrsephone and Meowlody huddled together, praying that Toralei would shut her mouth for once before the huge minotaur beat them all to a pulp.

"What did you just call me?!" The minotaur roared, his voice distorting in anger like a bull about to charge. He looked Toralei over, noting her outfit. "And you know, I really _hate _red."

Toralei and the minotaur were now leaning dangerously close to one another and Purrsephone and Meowlody weren't quite sure which one looked scarier. The twins huddled even closer together, wandering who would throw the first punch. What they didn't expect to hear though, was laughter. Coming from both Toralei and the minotaur.

"I like you, minotaur; you're almost as tough as me." Toralei purred seductively.

"Yeah, like I'd ever fight a _girl_." The minotaur said in between laughs.

Toralei rolled her eyes, knowing that the minotaur had actually been terrified of her just a second ago. "What's your name?"

"Manny Taur," The minotaur said, flexing his muscles. "You've probably heard of me. I'm the most terrifying bully this school ever saw."

"No, I think that would be _me._" Toralei frowned, checking her nails.

Manny laughed cockily. "Sure. Whatever. And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Toralei Stripe and these are my sisters, Meowlody and Purrsephone. We're the coolest kitties at Monster High." said Toralei, taking her space in between her two sisters and striking an intimidating pose. The other werecats followed suit and took on stances similar to Toralei's despite still shaking a little from fear.

Suddenly Toralei got an idea. She switched her look of disapproval for a flirtatious smile.

"Say Manny, just what are you doing out in the halls at this time?" Toralei questioned, her voice dripping with self-confidence.

Manny shrugged his wide shoulders, oblivious to the catgirl's sudden change in attitude. "Cutting class. We had a big test today that I didn't study for."

"Oh, so bad." The lead werecat hummed approvingly. She winked at her two sisters as if to say, 'I've got a plan'_. _The two ghouls caught on immediately and painted friendly smiles on their furry faces also.

"Hey Manny, how do you feel about the fearleading squad?" Toralei enquired, tilting her head to the side.

"I can't stand them," The minotaur grumbled. "They always stop me from beating up nerds."

The werecat sisters all looked at one another, grinning dangerously.

"How would you like to team up with us then, to take the fearleading squad down?" Toralei suggested, unable to keep herself from purring a little.

Manny smirked. "I'm listening..."

"We can hatch a plan together to knock Cleo and her stupid fear squad right off their pyramid once and for all," Toralei went on. "and we don't have to stop there. We could rule the whole school!"

Manny didn't have to think for a second longer. "I like the way you think, Kitty Cat. You're on."

Toralei sashayed over to Manny and linked a slender arm through a muscular one. "Come, let's talk business."

Purrsephone and Meowlody stared after Manny and Toralei's retreating forms, never not amazed by their sister's ability to turn any situation to her advantage. They looked at one another. Then they looked back at Manny and Toralei.

"Purrsephone! Meowlody! You coming?" Toralei called.

The twins hurried after the werecat and the minotaur.

* * *

**Frankie/Draculaura/Clawdeen**

"Ghouls, guess what happened today!" Draculaura began, over dramatic as per usual.

It was lunch and she was sat at her usual table in the creepateria with her beast ghoulfriends, Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. Clawdeen had a vegetarian lunch in front of her but took tiny bites of a piece of steak she had hidden in her purse whenever Draculaura wasn't looking. Frankie had no idea what she had for lunch because she was too busy staring longingly at a certain pair of boys on the other side of the room.

"What?" Clawdeen replied, hurriedly shoveling steak into her mouth.

"This morning I thought I was late so I almost ran outside without my parasol. You know what would've happened if I was in the sunlight for too long? I would've turned to dust." Draculaura added unnecessarily. "You think I wouldn't forget things like that after 1600 years. And you know what else happened? A black bat passed me this morning. And just now the lunch lady almost served me garlic. Garlic!"

"Okay, first of all, it's supposed to be a black _cat _that's bad luck, not a black bat," Clawdeen corrected. "And second of all, of course a bat passed you this morning. You have a pet bat. Count Fabulous. Remember?"

"But still, what if I had bit the dust? Pun intended." The vampire giggled. "There are so many things I never would've gotten the chance to do."

"Don't worry about it," said Clawdeen. "You're a vampire. You're going to live for thousands of years. Just enjoy your unlife."

"I'm not going to be 1600 forever, you know," Draculaura argued. "Which is why I'm going to seize the day and start preparing for my career as a journalist now!"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Clawdeen.

"I'm going to ask Spectra!" Draculaura beamed. "She's only 16 and she's already got a totes successful blog and is writing for the Monster High newspaper! I bet she can give me some pointers."

"Hey Frankie, what do you think about this?" Clawdeen offered.

The ghoul in question didn't respond, still staring fondly at the two boys on the other side of the creepateria.

"Frankie?" Clawdeen repeated.

"Hello, Frankie?" Draculaura said in her Transylvanian accent.

"Huh? What?" Frankie finally answered. However her gaze was still fixed in the same place. Clawdeen and Draculaura followed it.

"Oh, is that a new boy?" Draculaura questioned.

"Er, not quite." Frankie giggled nervously. When both of the boy's heads turned to argue with each other, Clawdeen and Draculaura gasped.

"Is that Jackson…?" Draculaura began.

"...and Holt?" Clawdeen finished. "What happened to them?"

"I kind of accidentally fused them together," Frankie admitted quickly with a guilty chuckle. "That's why I was late to class this morning. I tried everything to get them back to normal again. I tried sparking them again while playing music, playing around with some of the chemicals in the Mad Science lab. I just don't know what to do. They've been fighting like that all day." Frankie sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Well, maybe this might not be such a bad thing..." Clawdeen said mischievously.

Frankie and Draculaura both looked at the werewolf quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked.

"Well, you're _always_ going on about how you can't choose between Jackson and Holt," Clawdeen said. "And I mean, _always_."

"Yeah, it's always Jackson, this and Holt, that. And people say _I _talk too much." Draculaura added.

"Okay, I get it." Frankie said with a laugh. "So, what's your point?"

"Well, since fanging out with them separately didn't work-" Clawdeen started.

Draculaura caught on before Frankie did. "You can fang out with them together!" she cried excitedly. "You can get to know them both at the same time; you can spend an equal amount of time with each of them so it's fair! Of course you can still work on a way of getting them back to normal, but just do it _very slowly._ Fangtastic idea, Clawdeen!"

"Why thankyou, UlaD." The she-wolf smirked in response. "So, how about it, Frankie?"

The fact that Frankie was already on her feet and heading in the direction of the table where Jackson and Holt were sat was the only answer Clawdeen needed. The ghoul turned around and mouthed the word, 'thanks' to Clawdeen before shuffling in next to the two boys with a huge grin tattooed on her face.

Clawdeen shook her head and laughed. Then she turned back to Draculaura who was now standing too.

"Spectra's over there; I'm going to go catch her before she disappears again." The vampire announced, indicating a purple-haired ghost girl floating about in the lunch queue. "Smooches!"

Clawdeen shook her head and laughed a second time as she watched Draculaura fast-walk over to Spectra, squeaking something in her chirpy Transsylvian shrill. _At least I can eat my steak in peace without Draculaura fainting now, _Clawdeen thought.

As Clawdeen took a big bite of the slab of meat her yellow eyes found a table near the lunch queue where Scarah Screams - a banshee whom she had a few classes with - sat alone. Or rather at first glance it looked as if she were alone. If you looked long enough every so often you'd see a certain boy clad in his signature blue skinny jeans and hoodie pop up next to her. Scarah didn't seem to be too impressed by it though.

_I wonder what that's about, _Clawdeen wondered idly as she returned to her meal.

* * *

**Invisi Billy**

Invisi Billy materialized on the table where Scarah sat, on his hands and knees, looking straight into her pupilless eyes and grinning. He had been sat at her left a few moments prior, and before that her right. Using his invisibility powers to pop up at random places never failed to make her laugh before, even though she always knew where he was going to end up due to her telepathic abilities. Yet today the banshee wouldn't even let out the tiniest of giggles, simply just turning away from her boyfriend's smiling face.

"Scarah, what's wrong?" Billy asked, climbing down from the table and returning to his seat on Scarah's left.

Scarah had her back to him. Her elbow was leaning on the table and her head rested on her hand. She used her other hand to swirl her fork around in her lunch absent-mindedly.

"Did something happen in class today? At home?" Invisi Billy guessed.

A sigh was the only answer he got.

"Did I…do something wrong?" The invisible uttered, placing a hand on his ghoulfriend's shoulder. She gently shrugged it off. Hurt, Invisi Billy began to fade out.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about it," he concluded, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I'll just...go then. If you need me you know where to find me. Literally. With you being able to read my mind and everything..." Billy rambled with a forced chuckle. Then he faded out completely and began trudging in the direction of the exit to the creepateria, his now-invisible head hanging low. Sometimes Billy wished that he was the one who could read _her _mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghoulia **

Ghoulia Yelps let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan as she finally let her legs give way and collapsed against one of the tall bookshelves in the library. She threw her black stereo-themed bag off her shoulders and then stretched her arms and legs. This space near the back of the library that was obscured by several large bookshelves was Ghoulia's favourite place to come when she needed to chill out. When she was like this she needed to read. Reading was the only thing that truly relaxed the zombie girl. Ghoulia pulled out any random book from the shelf behind her, not really caring what it was.

_Ah, finally some peace and quiet._ she thought as she snapped the book open. Right now she had a free period so most of her friends were in class. There were a few other monsters in the library who she didn't know well but thankfully they were quiet so she could concentrate.

She had literally been saved by the bell as just moments prior her best friend, Cleo had been going on one of her rampages. Anyone who knew Cleo de Nile knew the mummy had no problem projecting her voice even when she didn't need to and Ghoulia's weak zombie body was particularly sensitive to such things. She'd practically screamed at Ghoulia about a number of things but in particular her gorgon boyfriend, Deuce seemed to be on her mind. Cleo was convinced the boy was up to something as he'd been avoiding her since yesterday. Cleo had also mentioned Toralei and her werecat posse, who were apparently acting even more suspicious than usual. Ghoulia didn't know whether it was worth taking her friend seriously as Cleo was known for being a bit of a drama queen. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Ghoulia shook her long, blue hair then stopped to push up her cat-eye glasses that had slid down her nose mid-shake. No, she'd come here to forget about Cleo and relax. She'd only just successfully managed to block her royal pain best friend from her mind when a book suddenly shot off the shelf opposite her, only narrowly missing the top of her head.

In the space where the book had once been was a hand. A mint-green hand with skilfully-done red nail polish. It was Frankie's hand and it was making wild "come here" gestures at her. The hand then hopped off of the shelf and scurried across the floor. Sigh/groaning for the second time, Ghoulia returned her own book to the shelf as well as the one that Frankie's hand had man-handled (book-handled?) then hurried after it.

Ghoulia followed the hyper-active body part out of the library and into the hallway where it met with Frankie and reattached itself to her wrist. Frankie flexed her fingers a couple of times to make sure everything was back in its rightful place then turned to look at Ghoulia.

"Hey," she said.

"Uhhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh!" Ghoulia moaned, unamused.

"Sorry, were you busy? I didn't mean to interrupt." Frankie smiled apologetically. "It's super important though. So yeah, you know about Jackson and Holt, right? How they're both totally drop dead dreamy guys but I just can't choose between them? Jackson is totally sweet and _voltagously_ cute but Holt is so fun and super clawsome to hang out with and-"

"Uhhhhhh….?" Ghoulia said impatiently.

"Right, sorry." Frankie shrugged with an awkward chuckle. "Anyway, the thing is yesterday...I kinda accidentally...fused them together."

Frankie braced herself for a huge gasp or a scolding but Ghoulia just nodded solemnly.

"So can you help me?" the green-skinned girl enquired hopefully.

Ghoulia expelled air but nodded again. "Uhhhhhh."

Frankie pulled the zombie girl into a hug. "Thanks, Ghoulia! You're the best! Oh, but if you can, try and take your time. You see, I want Jackson and Holt to spend a lot of time together so they won't fight as much but also so I can get to know them better and find out which one of them I like best-"

"Uhhh, uhhhh, uhhh, uhhhhhhh!" Ghoulia complained.

"Sorry again. Of course you can go back to reading now." Frankie giggled, hurriedly releasing her bibliophile friend.

Frankie watched as Ghoulia then spun around and high-tailed it back into the library. Frankie was certain that was the fastest she'd ever seen a zombie move.

* * *

**Draculaura**

Draculaura knew all eyes were on her as she strutted down Coffin Corridor, kitted out in the outfit she'd picked especially for today. She'd had this number waiting in the back of her closet for months and she finally had the perfect opportunity to wear it.

She wore a light pink blouse and puffy burgundy shorts with cherry blossom-pink tights that had a funky pattern on them. She had on red and black stiletto shoes and to top it off, a hot pink bow-tie and matching mini top hat. Her black-and-pink-streaked hair was styled in her signature pigtails. Draculaura always tried to look her best, especially when she had a big day coming up. When the fashion-loving vampire knew she looked good, she felt good too.

Today, though, her creeperific outfit wasn't the only thing that had Draculaura in high spirits. After all, today was the first day of her new unlife. After chatting with Spectra yesterday in the creepateria about the best way to jump-start her career in writing, the ghost had suggested that Draculaura join the Monster High Newspaper Club which Spectra herself was the president of. She'd get a head start on her journalism career and it was an excuse to wear a cute, journalist-like outfit. It was a win-win!

"Hey Draculaura, looking scary cool!"

"Big day today, UlaD? You look fab!"

"Draculaura, those shoes are to _die _for! Where did you get them?"

Draculaura flashed a few friendly smiles and thanked her friends who complimented her as she passed by but she didn't have time to stop right now. She had to stay focused. She took a deep breath as her destination came into sight. The Newspaper Club room. She knocked on the door softly, her hand already on the handle. Then when she heard Spectra's wispy voice call, "Come in!" she pushed it open and stepped inside.

* * *

**Heath**

Heath had managed to give Deuce the slip all day so far. Which wasn't easy given Heath's tendency to literally burst into flames whenever he felt any kind of strong emotion. He'd set the fire alarm off maybe five times that day which was a lot even for him. Maybe he could blame it on his cousin, Holt next time. He'd heard something weird had happened with him and Jackson yesterday. He wasn't exactly sure of all the details as he hadn't seen either boy yet but it seemed whatever it was he'd be seeing a lot more of his music-loving cousin from now on. Had they switched places or something? He didn't mind that so much, Holt was way more fun than Jackson anyway.

Heath's head went up in flames when he spotted Deuce coming around the corner, obviously looking for someone. The gorgon looked from left to right, scratching the green scales on his head in confusion. He wore a brand new pair of sunglasses to replace his smashed ones from yesterday.

Heath took off down the hallway, trying not to bump into anyone in his mad rush to hide from Deuce. He came to a halt by a row of old lockers in a dusty corner, desperately trying to catch his breath. When he finally thought he was safe, he heard a loud crash and his hair lit up again. He spun around to see Deuce, leaning on a locker with one hand; having just punched it to get his attention.

Deuce smirked. "Hey, dude."

"'Sup, bro? How's Cleo?" Heath stalled, little nervous sparks of fire flying off of him.

Deuce didn't waste any time. "Waiting for her Justin Biter CD. Don't worry if you didn't bring it though, that can wait until tomorrow. Now we need to get you into that skirt."

"Whoa, Deuce! My bloody! My beast pal!" exclaimed Heath, desperately looking around for an escape. "Let's talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about?" Deuce said flatly, shrugging a shoulder. "You said if I could go a whole day without turning anyone to stone you'd give me a Justin Biter CD for Cleo, you'd be my servant for a day, and you'd have to dress up like a girl. I didn't turn anyone to stone so you lose."

Heath suddenly saw an opening. "Oh, you thought I said a _day_! No, I said you couldn't go a _week _without turning anyone to stone." he lied.

"No way, dude. You said a day." Deuce argued.

Thinking fast, the fire elemental lunged forward and snatched Deuce's sunglasses right off his face. In almost the same movement, he ducked out of the way to avoid being turned to stone before the gorgon realized what was going on and covered his eyes.

"Dude! What's your problem?!" Deuce yelled.

Heath stood up again and deliberately melted the shades in his hand. "Oops, sorry, Deuce! I totally roasted your specs. Looks like you're gonna have to go along with my little bet after all."

"You little-! Deuce grumbled, thumping the air with his fists in an attempt to get Heath.

"Sorry, man." Heath repeated. "Here, I'll guide you to class."

* * *

**Scarah**

Scarah was way too hard on Invisi Billy yesterday and she knew it. It was all she could think about as she aimlessly walked around outside the school during her break. Her boyfriend had been trying so hard to find out what was wrong and to cheer her up but she'd just shrugged him off. It would've been bad enough just seeing the hurt look on his face as she'd ignored him but what made matters worse was that she could read his mind so she could _feel _his pain too.

Billy had been nothing but nice to her even before they'd started dating. He was the kindest, sweetest, most respectful monster boy she'd ever met so why would he do something like this to her? That's just it, he wouldn't. It didn't sound like him at all. There had to be some kind of mistake.

Twyla was nice too. She'd been shy when Billy had first introduced them but once she'd gotten more comfortable Scarah understood why Billy liked her so much. As a friend, or so she thought. Scarah still couldn't believe that that seemingly innocent ghoul was stealing her boyfriend! What she could believe even less was that Billy was actually cheating on her with Twyla. How could he?

No, it really had to be a mistake. It just didn't fit right. She had to find out for sure but she couldn't just _ask _them. Then Billy would think that she didn't trust him. She couldn't read their minds either because she'd have to get close to them to do that.

Scarah was just about to give up and head to the library to read some books or something to take her mind off it all when she remembered today was Tuesday. The Disappearing Club met after school on Tuesdays. Invisi Billy and Twyla were the only members of The Disappearing Club which meant they would be alone in the clubroom after school today.

Today after school she would find out for sure whether Invisi Billy was cheating on her.

* * *

**Toralei**

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Toralei and the Werecats are hanging out with _Manny Taur _now. I hear they're up to something."

"Oh no, here they come! Run!"

Toralei was loving the extra edge that having Manny around gave her. Of course, she didn't _need _Manny - she and her sisters could strike fear into the hearts of the Monster High student bodies on their own - but she wasn't going to lie, watching nerds scatter whenever she walked by was fun.

She, Manny, and her sisters walked through the corridors side-by-side. She even bared her fangs at a couple of nerds for the fun of it. They ran away as fast as their little legs would carry them and she was sure she saw one of them pee his pants.

"I wonder what they're planning."

"I'd hate to be the poor monster who gets in their way."

_I'd hate to be her too. _Toralei thought with a laugh. Yeah, she seriously was loving this.


End file.
